


Lying Love

by stylinson_sluts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is a patient, I Tried, Louis is a nurse, M/M, No Smut, Prompt Fill, its actually pretty cute, larry stylinson - Freeform, love at first sight really, only the slightest mention of Harry and Nick together, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_sluts/pseuds/stylinson_sluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hi, i have a bunch of prompts i already sent in smut blog but no ones filled them maybe u like them? harry loses his memory. nurse louis finds him and lies to him telling him he's his boyfriend and they just moved into together. he keeps harry at his big house all to himself. as he teaches harry about his fake life they fall in love. but harry starts to remember his past and has no idea who louis is and what to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying Love

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of got away from the prompt at one point but other then that its basically the prompt. The ending feels kind of rushed, so sorry, but enjoy!

Louis has been watching this boy for the past four days. He couldn't help himself really. The boy looked so young, but was just so pretty. Even though the boy was as white as the bed sheet, purple bruises scattering his body, dark circles around his eyes, chapped lips, and disheveled hair, he was beautiful. The boy - Harry - was in the hospital after a horrible car accident. He has yet to wake up and worse, no family has come forward to help the boy. Louis was a nurse at said hospital and was sent to check on Harry the first day he arrived after his surgery. While taking care of the unconscious boy he couldn't help but take in his beauty. His touch may have lingered on the boy for too long, but honestly it was harmless. He knew some information about the boy, like his full name was Harry Edward Styles, he was 19, and okay well that was about it. There is only so much you can find out about a patient. Louis made sure he was assigned to Harry everyday, praying he would wake up when Louis was there. Not that he would know what to do if that happened. 

It did happened however, it was the fifth day, 5:30 in the morning and Louis was studying Harry while checking his heart rate. He noticed Harry move just an inch before his eyes fluttered open. Oh, Louis blushed because those were the most beautiful green eyes Louis has ever seen. Harry looked around the room before they fell on Louis. Louis literally almost fainted. He had to say something, anything. 

“Babe,” he cheered. Okay, way to go Louis, flirt your way in, “you're awake!” Harry looked at him confused, opening his mouth and trying to talk. “Here, drink,” Louis smiled, holding the water to Harry’s puffy pink lips. Harry took a sip, still watching Louis. 

“Where am I?” Harry whispered. 

“You're in the hospital love,” Louis whispered and really he has no idea what is mouth is doing. 

“Why? Who are you? Well who am I?” Harry asked. 

“You were in a horrible car accident, you have been out for five days,” Louis answered only one question. 

“I can't remember anything,” Harry shook his head. 

“The accident was bad, we weren't even sure if you would be awake this early,” Louis explained finally taking his hand away from the boys heart. 

“Is my family here? Do I have family, wait who am I?” he asked again. 

“Your Harry, and um n-no, well - I'm here,” Louis shrugged. He had no idea what that even meant. 

“Harry,” he nodded and looked back at Louis, “and who are you?” 

“I'm Louis, your nurse and boyfriend,” and well shit, what was he doing? 

“I'm gay? And dating you?” Louis nodded and Harry just pulled a face, nodding along like he is surprised he could get someone like Louis. And well that helped Louis feel a little smug. “How long have we been dating?” Louis pulled a chair to Harry’s bed and took a seat. 

“Few months, you actually just moved in with me,” he lied. Which he had a logical reason. If Harry didn't live with him then he would have a house but Harry can't remember where that is and Louis doesn't know where that is. So, logical lie really. Okay, he is just digging a deeper hole.

“Oh,” Harry nodded, “do I love you?” Louis smiled and shrugged. 

“I'd like to think you do darling, but we didn't say it to each other yet so I don't know.” 

“Well your very pretty and have a good job, that's a good start.” Louis chuckled, 

“thank you baby, so are you.” 

“Where do I work?” Harry asked with a blush. And oh shit, Louis has not a clue. 

“Um you don't. We, um - you got fired that's why we thought it was best you come live with me. I just wanted to take care of you,” Louis explained. You have to admit it though, he is real good with lying on the spot. 

“Wow, o-okay. How old am I?” 

“19.” 

“And you?” 

“21,” Louis explained. They went back and forth for a bit until Louis really had to finish his routes and let the doctor know Harry was awake. 

“I'll be back in about an hour, okay? Just ask for me if you need me,” Louis explained and put the chair back in place. He grabbed his clipboard and turned to look at the younger boy. 

“Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye, or hug me?” Harry asked honestly curious. Louis hugged the clipboard to his chest, trying to hide the smile. 

“I just figured because of everything going on I'd wait, I wasn't sure if you were comfortable or just wanted to take things slow.” Harry bit his lip and looked down at his hands in his lap. 

“I figured if we kissed maybe some of my memory could return. Plus like, if we’re in a relationship I'd rather you treated me like nothing was wrong. I don't want to feel like I'm mental or something,” Harry explained. Louis rushed forward, automatically laying his hand on Harry’s cheek. 

“Your right, sorry. We’re still us, sorry baby.” Harry nodded and watched Louis. Louis stood frozen for a minute because should he really go through with this? This is their first kiss, all of this is changing Harry’s and Louis’ life. But Harry was just so so so pretty and Louis wanted all of this. He wants Harry. So he slowly leaned down and laid his lips softly against Harry’s. He was hesitent, not sure how far to push it. Harry however, didn't seem to like this because his hands slowly came up to Louis’ cheeks, pulling him in deeper. Louis soon slowly broke it and opened his eyes. Harry was smiling and looking up at him. 

“I don't remember anything, but it was a nice kiss.” Louis chuckled and kissed his forehead before standing up completely. 

“I will be back. They won't let you leave the room though so I'll bring you anything you need, just tell them to get me. Do you need anything yet? Are you comfy? Thirsty? Hungry?” Harry chuckled, 

“I'm okay right now, thank you.” Louis nodded and smiled before leaving the room to find the doctor. 

“Niall,” Louis smiled stepping beside Doctor Horan, or his friend Niall. 

“Dr. H at work Louis, seriously,” he pouted. Louis chuckled and shrugged, 

“Harry is awake. I talked to him. Um and maybe told him a little white lie but not a big deal. I'll go finish my rounds now.” Niall grabbed his arm before Louis could escape and looked at him. 

“What lie? Lou, I told you to leave the poor boy alone. You didn't tell him you guys were married right?” Louis laughed loudly, 

“Course not. Now I must go, I hope my other patients are alive!” Louis quickly rushed off. 

~~  
“Okay Harry, do you remember anything?” Dr. Horan asked. Harry simply shook his head. 

“You talked with nurse Louis, what was that about?” 

“He told me some stuff about myself and himself and our relationship,” Harry explained. 

“Your relationship?” Niall asked confused. 

“We’re dating,” Harry nodded. 

“No, oh no. Okay sweetie, you guys aren't dating. You've been here for five days and he is crazy. I'm so sorry I'll assign you a new nurse and have a talk with him,” Niall sighed. 

“Get me Louis,” Harry instructed. 

“Mr. Styles I really don't think that's a good idea,” Niall sighed. 

“Get me my boyfriend,” Harry said before he started crying. This was all too much. He was tired and hungry and didn't know what this doctor was playing at but it wasn't funny. Niall rushed out and paiged Louis, that it was Harry and an emergency. Louis was rushing into the room two minutes later. He looked at Niall panicked before looking at Harry. Why was Harry crying? Louis rushed to him and pulled him into a hug. 

“Hey what's wrong darling? Its okay, shhhh. Tell me what's wrong?” Louis whispered. 

“Louis-” Niall sighed. 

“He said we weren't but - but we’re dating right - that's what you said,” Harry sobbed. Louis looked at Niall and shrugged. 

“Niall is a friend of ours love, he use to always joke with you. He must have thought it could help your memory if he joked with you. Its okay, stop crying baby. He’s sorry. Right Ni?” Louis asked looking up at his boss and best friend, with begging eyes. 

“I'm sorry Haz, I took it too far. I should have mentioned we know each other before I messed around. My fault,” Niall lied, looking at Louis pissed. Louis mouthed a ‘thank you’ before looking down at Harry. He placed his hands on his cheeks and made Harry look at him. 

“You okay darling, I hate seeing you cry. Always have,” he explained. Harry nodded, 

“I'm sorry I over reacted. I'm just tired and stressed,” Harry pouted. Louis leaned down and kissed the pout before laying Harry back in bed. 

“Can I talk to you Lou, in the hall?” Niall asked. Louis nodded because he knew they needed to talk. 

“Please come back, please,” Harry begged. 

“I'll be right back, and I'll bring another blanket because your hands are freezing,” Louis explained. He slipped out the door with Niall and looked up at him hesitantly. 

“Are you crazy? He is sick Louis, you aren't helping,” Niall hissed. 

“I know, god I know, but he is so pretty Niall and he had no family. Where was he going to go? I promise I will take care of him Ni, I like him.” 

“Jesus Lou, I can't even do anything about it now so don't screw this up. Especially since you guys are grossly cute. But don't forget, he only has temporary memory loss so you are going to be in deep shit soon,” Niall smirked. 

“Yeah maybe, or maybe he will be mad but stay with me. Just do me a favor and order me a small pizza from Uncle Chubby’s so I can feed him good food.” 

“This hospital has amazing food in the cafe Louis, you know that, go up and get him something.” Niall hissed. And Louis did know that because Niall loves food so he would always make sure the food was good. Louis just didn't want to leave Harry for longer than he had to. He sighed and rushed upstairs getting the popcorn chicken and fries for lunch. He hurried back to Harry’s room and grabbed a blanket before going in. Harry looked up and smiled. 

“was worried about you.” 

“You, beautiful, shouldn't be worrying about anything. Let me do that. I grabbed some lunch, Niall thinks you should eat and its actually good food. Oh, and a blanket,” he explained. He made sure the door was shut before walking to Harry. He set the tray down and laid the extra blanket over Harry. He placed the tray in his lap. 

“Come lay with me, we can share. You're probably hungry anyways right? From running around?” Harry asked placing a fry in his mouth. Louis shrugged, 

“I can eat, but are you sure?” 

“Yup, I'm cold and can't eat all of this,” Harry smiled. The bed was small however so Louis didn't know how they could fit. “I can sit in between your legs if that's okay?” Louis nodded and helped Harry sit up holding him up while climbing behind him. Harry was very weak so this movement was a lot of work. Louis settled against the pillow and Harry settled against his chest. He sighed contently and they dug in. 

Once they finished they put the tray on the table and Harry turned on his side so his ear was near Louis heart. He pulled the blanket farther over himself and took one of Louis hands in his. 

“Will you be here when I wake up?” 

“Depends on when you wake up,” Louis whispered. Harry nodded and Louis brought his free hand into Harry’s hair, scratching his scalp. Harry hummed contently, 

“did we fight a lot?” 

“Rarely, we cared too much to do that,” Louis lied easily. 

“I feel like I probably loved you before the accident,” Harry whispered and yawned. 

“Sleep baby,” Louis whispered back with a smile on his face. 

~~

It was 9pm and Louis was getting off in half an hour. He kept checking on Harry all day, but Harry has yet to wake up. 

“Louis, doctor needs you in room 207,” one of his coworkers explained. Louis perked up, that's Harry’s room! He rushed down the hall, up some stairs, and found his way to the room. He walked in and it was chaotic. What is wrong with this hospital and upsetting Harry. Harry was crying again and had two people holding him down while Niall tried talking to him. 

“What the fuck mate?” Louis hissed and hurried to Harry’s side. 

“He insists that he is going home with you, he said I needed to let him pack so he’d be ready for when you had to leave,” Niall explained. 

“Get your hands off of him,” Louis hissed. They immediately backed away and Harry sat up. 

“Lou?” he croaked. 

“I'm right here baby, its okay,” he explained going to sit on his bed. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck, 

“tell them I'm going home with you. I want to go home.” Louis looked at NIall. 

“He needs a few more days here, Lou,” Niall sighed. 

“Please, I just want to go home,” Harry whimpered. 

“I'll stay here. How about that, you need to stay here darling. Only a few more days,” Louis pleaded. 

“I'm sick of this bed, I want to go home Louis, please. I don't need to be here for anything,” Harry whined. 

“One more night, at least. Okay? I'll release you tomorrow, just one more night to make sure you sleep alright. Then I'll get Louis the meds and you can go home,” Niall decided. 

“I only work a five hour shift tomorrow babe, please. Its for your health. I want you here one more night,” Louis explained. Harry laid his head against Louis’ shoulder, sighing and wiping the angry tears. 

“I'll go back to the house and get some pajamas for both of us so I can get you out of that hospital gown. Pick up some other things, anything you want and I'll come back and stay here with you,” Louis explained. Harry slowly nodded and the whole room sighed in relief. Louis helped Harry lay down before asking everyone to get out if they were finished. Niall gave them an apologetic smile before walking out, going to a new patient. 

“Can you pick up something with chocolate? I think I'm craving chocolate,” Harry explained. 

“Of course darling, I'll get you whatever you need. I'll be quick too. Just let me go sign out and I'll be back in half hour,” Louis smiled. Harry nodded and took the kiss from Louis, watching him leave. Louis clocked out and got in his car, heading to the store then home.

~~

He was back after only twenty minutes with a duffle bag, packed like he was moving in. He saw Niall as he was going up and said a goodbye. He hurried into Harry’s room. Harry perked up immediately. 

“Hi baby,” Louis smiled and hurried over to him. 

“Hi! Did you get me chocolate? I really want some. Maybe with caramel, or peanut butter? What about-”

“I got a few different things, hold on,” Louis chuckled. He set the bag down in the chair and grabbed the multiple candy bars. He brought them back to Harry and handed them over. Harry took them like a greedy child and examined them. He took the kitkat first, opening it and eating one of the bars. Louis watched on as he finished just the one piece and moved onto the next candy bar. He took the twix and opened it, biting both them at the same time. He chewed and looked at Louis. 

“This is my favorite candy bar,” he declared. Louis looked at him confused. 

“Always had been or you're just deciding that now?” Louis asked. 

“No, it always has been. I know that, I remember.” And well shit, if he could remember something as simple as a candy bar then how long until he remembers everything? 

“Um yeah, good! Great babe!” he gave a small smile. Harry smiled brightly and laid back in the bed. 

“Come sit and tell me about us. How did we meet? Did I ask you out or the other way?” he smiled giddy. Louis took a seat on the edge of the bed near Harry’s hands. Harry reached over and took one of Louis’ hands. 

“Well,” Louis smiled clearing his throat. He better think fast, “it was cliche really. I was a flirt and you were a pretty boy behind a coffee counter. We danced around each other for a bit until I finally decided it would be cute to ask for your number when you said “anything else?” It was cruel really but it worked,” Louis smiled. Harry giggled, 

“I like that story, its cute. So you asked me out then?” he asked. 

“For the first date, but you were the one who asked to make us official,” Louis lied. 

“Did I just come out and ask it or like do something cute?” Harry asked. 

“You took me out to eat and then asked, it was cute I promise,” Louis smiled. 

“Good,” Harry nodded, “I wish I could remember. I feel bad. I want to remember you. We were happy right?” 

“I was on top of the world with you,” Louis smiled easily. Harry blushed, 

“what did you do when I was brought here? How did you hear I was here?” 

“I was by your side as soon as the front door opened and the ambulance men were bringing you in on the stretcher. I work with Niall and he was called right away and was told they were bringing you in. I didn't know, of course, that it was you until I stepped next to Niall and looked at you. Niall and I just kind of froze but he snapped to before I did because next he was asking people to take me away from the scene, but I told them no and held back the tears. I didn't want you to go in alone, and if I was right next to you then I could find out what was wrong.” Louis explained. It was actually half the truth too because when he was brought in Niall and Louis froze cuz wow what a beautiful boy, but Niall never told Louis he should leave. So Louis really really was by Harry’s side as soon as he was brought here. That should count for something right? 

“Was there any point where I was like dying or not going to wake or something?” 

“No, Niall knew right away that it would just be amnesia and you would wake,” Louis explained. 

“Is he really going to let us leave tomorrow?” Harry asked. 

“I don't know babe, he shouldn't. And if he doesn't think you’re ready then I won't sign you out. He won't let you leave if you can't walk though,” Louis knew that.

“I'm tired and weak, I can't walk,” Harry whimpered. Louis nodded, proving his point and Harry groaned. 

“I'm tired of this bed, and room,” Harry mumbled, 

“I'm sorry lovely but its all for your health,” Louis pointed out. 

“Make out with me,” Harry begged. Louis looked up at him amused before laying Harry back, straddling him and doing what Harry asked him to do.

~~

The two boys were on their way home. Turns out Harry is very good at convincing. He was able to stand and walk around but only for a bit. Niall told him if he could walk then they could go. Harry smiled brightly when he did it then turned and told Louis to take him home. So here they are now and Louis is nervous as hell. 

“You um, you don't have clothes here, so you can just wear mine for now. We were gonna go out and buy you new stuff before the accident but ya know.” he explained. That's his worse lie yet. Harry didn't question it however and just nodded, continuing to follow him up the stairs. Louis unlocked the front door and let Harry in first. He looked around taking in the living room before going farther and finding the kitchen. 

“I can cook right?” Harry asked. Louis looked at him confused, not sure if he was asking if he was allowed to or if he could. 

“I remember, I'm a good cook,” he explained. Louis smiled brightly and nodded, 

“you are and I'm not. You cook for us usually.” Harry nodded and took a seat on the couch, sighing. Walking takes a lot out of him. 

“Want to go take a nap in our bed darling?” Louis asked as he watched Harry lay down on the couch. 

“Carry me?” Harry mumbled. Louis smiled, amused, and went over sliding his hands under Harry’s knees and back. He carried him to their room and laid him softly on the king sized bed. 

“This is the world's comfiest bed,” Harry gasped as he sunk into the bed. Louis had money, he was a nurse for one of the best hospitals in the country. He never had anyone to spend the money on so he bought a luxurious house and furnished it with only the best. His bed was huge, the foam was the best and moved to your body form, the pillows were full of feathers and it was all covered in red silk bedding. 

“I know, c’mon under the covers you dork,” Louis chuckled and helped Harry move under the covers. He walked around and climbed into the other side, clapping the lights off. His blinds were shut so the room fell into a nice darkness. He shifted on the bed, laying down. Harry shifted over and laid his head on Louis chest. His hand gripped tightly on Louis shirt and he sighed contently. 

“I like you,” he whispered. 

“I like you too, my love,” Louis whispered back, smile on his face. 

“I'm sorry I can't tell you I love you yet.” 

“Someday Haz,” Louis whispered before they both fell asleep easily.

~~

It didn't take long. It didn't take long at all. 1/2 a month was all it took. All it took for it to go from amazing to complete shit. Harry was the fucking light of Louis’ life now and Harry even said ‘I love you’ to him last night. Harry has been fitting right into Louis life. They just kind of clicked really. Like puzzle pieces coming together. Harry was slowly remembering things. Little things though, not so important things. So honestly Louis really should have seen this coming, or thought of a plan for what to do when Harry remembered. Everything...

They were in their room when it happened. Harry was leaning against the headboard with Louis leaning back on his chest, book in his hand. The radio was on since Harry was listening to it. Louis was talking to Harry when the voice spoke. 

“And that was The Cab with Endlessly, in half hour I'll be here with Kesha to have a nice chat. Until then, here is Taylor Swift,” Nick Grimshaw explained. Harry froze and it was like the world was spinning around him. It was like flashbacks as his memories completely snapped back to him. When he blinked he looked around the room. Louis was talking to him but Harry wasn't listening. No because he isn't stupid anymore. He has all his memory back and not any of them have to do with Louis. No because Harry is dating Nick, or was. Add wow, was this a sick joke?

“Get off me,” Harry hissed. Louis turned and looked at him confused, “get up Louis.” Louis quickly sat up and let Harry get up. 

“Babe-” 

“No, do not babe me. Are you fucking mental? Is- why would you even try to do this?” Harry asked. Angry tears were building in his eyes, Louis changed Harry’s life completely because of this. 

“Harry what-” Harry really didn't want him talking. 

“Christ, what is wrong with that hospital? In what way did you think it would be okay to lie to me and bring me here? You knew I would get my memory back, why would you do that? I was sick. Christ I kissed you, I touched you,” Harry panicked and started pacing. And oh, well shit. Louis just now realized what was happening. “God damn it, was it all a joke? Was this for a laugh because I don't find it funny. I'm scared actually. You took me from my life. I had people in my life who are probably worried sick! How dare you!” he yelled. 

“Its-I didn't- you were just so pretty and a-alone,” Louis whispered, wide eyed looking at his boyfriend. Well actually he probably shouldn't use that word anymore. 

“This is sick. This is crazy. You are fucking mental! I can't believe-god this would happen to me! I had a boyfriend Louis! Nick actually, just. God, why would you do this!?” Louis bowed his head in shame. He has a lot he wants to saw to Harry but he doesn't know how to. 

“Y-you haven't left yet. Does- does that mean you might not leave?” Louis whispered instead. 

“Oh god, you are fucking sick! Fuck you, if you come within five feet of me, I'll put your arse in jail. Go to hell Louis,” Harry screamed and hurried to the bedroom door to leave. 

“But I love you,” Louis whimpered, looking up with huge wet eyes. You could swim in his ocean blues. 

“And the saddest thing is, I love you too,” Harry sighed looking at Louis again. He only stayed for a minute before opening the door and leaving. Louis listened for the front door to open and close and once it did he broke down crying. He knew it was going to happen but he didn't expect that. he doesn't know what he expected really. He just wishes he could say that he didn't actually fall in love with the boy.

~~

Harry knew exactly where to find his house. It only took two bus rides and one taxi ride to get to it. He had to run inside and grab money then come back out to give it to the driver, but at least he was home. He hurried back inside and looked around. Yup, this was it. He sat on the couch and put his face in his hands. Louis looked so upset that Harry was leaving. Like he really honestly loved him. Harry groaned and got up going to his home phone. He took a half an hour listening to all the messages. Mostly from his mum, asking how he was and asking why he wasn't answering. He called her back after listening to them and ended up spending two hours on the phone, explaining everything to her. She was angry at first, telling Harry to sue the hospital but he couldn't. No because he loved Louis, and he told her so. She gasped and the line fell silent. 

“What are you going to do?” she asked. He shrugged even though she couldn't see him. 

“Take a few days a think. I need to talk to Nick obviously because he hasn't seemed too worried about me,” Harry scoffed. He bid a goodbye to his mother after another five minutes and a promise that he would call when he figured everything out. The front door opened a few minutes later and Nick was stumbling in with a girl attached to his lips. Harry and Nick moved in together a while back he remembers, but he also remembers that this is his house and that is suppose to be his dedicated boyfriend. Harry cleared his throat, 

“sorry to interrupt but I'm out of the hospital, babe,” he added for emphasis. Nick spun around and looked at Harry shocked. 

“Oh my god Harry! I've been worried sick, I had no clue where-” 

“Save it, I've been through a shit load of stuff and the last I want to hear is you. So please just have all your shit out by the end of the week and leave me the fuck alone.” Nick stood staring at him for the longest time before nodding and leaving the house. Harry slowly took a seat on the ground and pulled his hair. What the fuck did Harry do to deserve this!? He wasn't even upset about Nick, he knew that was ending when Nick never came and visited him in the hospital. Never even worried. He was hurting though, he was fucking aching for Louis. And no, no, he needs to think. Louis fucking screwed him over, but its not like he ever hurt Harry. He was always there for Harry, taking care of him and looking at him like Harry was the fucking sun. Louis literally did all of it because Harry was pretty and alone. Two simple things made Louis want to be Harry’s. Louis didn't even know him, didn't know if he was a shit person or some cupcake. Just wanted Harry from the moment he saw him. And that's sweet really. And Louis sweet, and he loves Harry. Actually loves him. 

Harry scrambled off the floor and grabbed his keys and wallet, slipping out the door. 

~~

He heard the knock and almost didn't get up to answer it because his eyes were puffy and red and his nose was leaking snot. Instead Louis decided to get up and walk to his front door slowly. It was late, almost dinner time and Louis was just not in the mood for visitors. Especially surprise visitors. He slowly opened the door and gasped. 

“Harry-” he whimpered. 

“Don't- do not talk,” Harry whispered shaking his head. He stepped in and shut the door, leaning against it. He looked at Louis and smiled sadly at him. He was a mess, cute still though, Harry decided. 

“I don't know who the fuck you think you are messing with someone sick. Feeding them lies and bringing them into a life that isn't theirs but jesus christ you win. It hurts so bad to be away from you and it hasn't even been 24 hours so I don't know what I would do if it was longer. I don't know how this is going to work but it has to. We are going to get to know the real each other and create memories and go on dates and just be normal. I love you and I kind of hate that I do. But if you think about it, what you did, was sort of sweet. So I'm here, and we are going to make this work and I love you okay? You're beautiful and funny and sweet and you took care of me. I hate how we met, but I'm glad we did.” Louis was staring at him wide eyed as tears swept down his cheeks. He nodded slowly, gasping for air. 

“I'm so sorry,” he finally got out. Harry only pulled him into his chest and rocked him.

“I'm not. Its okay,” he shrugged. Harry waited for him to calm down before moving his hands to Louis’ cheeks and making him look at him. 

“I love you,” Louis whispered. 

“I love you too,” Harry whispered back with a small smile. 

“Make out with me,” Louis begged. Harry smirked and spun them around, slamming Louis into the door. 

“You have a lot of fucking nerve Tomlinson,” he hissed before attacking his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? What did you think? Feedback is much appreciated! Read my other one shots one here, maybe? Or send prompts to my tumblr if you'd like!!


End file.
